Metsu Finale Q
On the note of talking to Sando - nobody wasted any questions. She was more than happy to ask the questions we had. But the point was, she wanted to know what type of questions we asked in order to test our intentions. Why did Ptolemy get stabbed with a bread knife? The Metsu girl went after the group, because the people in the town didn't have very much food. But her Dad gave us some food anyway. Specifically, went after Ptolemy because she was human. Is the Week of Mondays part of the curse, or a natural phenomena? Historically, it's the Week of the Dead. People honour the spirits, and apease them. The war added more spirits and took away those who apease them. Brinner's ability to translate Metsu, was that him or the spirit? It was the spirit, he could only read a little bit. What does Metsu stand for? Brinner said: it didn't translate directly, but roughly "Deadly". The in-game translation of Metsuken is "Deadly Fist". It can be a lot of things. Why did David go all spine snake? Do you mean David, Oni of Wrongful Vengeance? He wasn't always possessed, he committed so many wrongs in Metsu and died in such a fit of rage that he ascended to daemonhood in death. What happened to the Elven militiaman? He walked into the mist, and got killed by Jinnai. White Serpent? Why did they remain and what are they about? They stayed for religious reasons, you might find out more later. If they were the only people left in Metsu, are they the ones that Zi will be liaising with? Yes, Zi is dealing exclusively with the followers of the White Serpent. Why are the Metsuken that aren’t in Hygard or Metsu? They are refugees, those who could get their hands on boats, left. Many ended up in Hygard. How did the Drow come by the Metsuken, and how did they use them? The City of Metsu is on the Northern border, close to the Drow. They stoked whatever ill feels people had for Hygard, and promised they could make everything right. The Drow saw them as “oily blobs” too. They related in the “common enemy”. Why could the God slayers see the Metsuken as a person when it died? Because Seraph gave his/her life taking the curse off the Metsuken, dying from too much emotion. Did Samuel Summersearch see past the curse? No, it was just his job to be nice to all people, and he takes it very seriously. What was the source of the dampening field in the Hygard embassy in Metsu? A coven of Hygard mages. Was it related to the Mother? No. Why did Roxy feels calm in the Hygard embassy? It’s an earthy-type magic, and it is Hygardian. Roxy isn’t magical, so it was like home. Grounded. What does Zi smell like? An air of spice. Used in their religious ceremonies so he would smell slightly of spice. Otherwise, sooty. Earthy, but volcanic, like ash / acrid, not unpleasantly so. Is there more to Riff Raff, what did we miss? Riff Raff was the commander of the invading army, but he never really did anything. He was a figure head. The reason David was so obsessed with keeping him alive was that when the army won and came home (to Hygard), Riff Raff was supposed to take the fall for how terrible and horrific the war actually was. This wasn’t actually David’s plan. Who’s plan was it to have Riff Raff as the commander? The only ghost in Hygard. Why were they obsessed with Riff Raff having a little ghost in him? They know about the ghosts, they have seen possessions. The army was much bigger when they arrived. David figured he could use it as a way to keep everyone under him, keep them scared. Really big guy, David the Goliath was his name, missing one eye too. Ghosts are all over the place, what’s up with that? Something about Metsu that causes them to be trapped there? Something significant, find out later. When Greta saw the spirit of the Metsu walking away? Was he going to Metsu to become a ghost to to move on? He intended to return to Metsu, hoping to pass on. If he hadn’t made it, he would have been stuck as a spirit, in Metsu. How long ago, from current timeline, was the massacre of Metsu? It was years, around 5 years. Did that drumming up come in the form of the prophecy? The prophecy was spun up for the King, he would have only told trusted select few who needed to get the army in order. They didn’t want the prophecy of a fallen Hygard to get out. Are the Metsuken exclusively human? The Metsuken are, yes. It is their race. They are very subtly different, it is the name of the region. They existed without the knowledge of Hygard. The Jingka were motivated by shiny objects, was this always the case? The present incarnation of Jingka society came up in a hinted story arch, which wasn’t pursued. There are two dwarf survivors in Metsu, and the Jingka met and respected one dwarf in particular, and decided to base their ideals on his ideals. How long ago was the Jingka society changed? Recently, they have a very flighty society. Did we miss any NPCs? Can we know about any of them? Yes, many. There was the “wise” Jingka, and the Dwarven Smith. And more militia groups. The Dwarven Smith was the one that taught the Jingka. We know that the Prophet Ghost made a curse, built up the hatred for it. What is his connection with the Metsuken? Why them specifically? He is not some mysterious hidden Metsu, he served as Ambassador once and was offended by how “inhuman” these “humans” were. He tried to set up Riff Raff, a kobold, as the commander to be the “problem” of the war. He was all for “Human Hygard rule”. What does “Jingka” mean? “Jingway” is a mythical Chinese bird that tried to fill the ocean with twigs and pebbles. And the “ka” is for the noise. Why did the Magpie have a weird name? The Magpie guard had a weird name, because he traded his name with the Dwarf. The Guardians, what’s their deal? The Guardians were paired, prior to the Invasion. Two Kitsune, and two Komainu. They were guardian spirits, the ones directly outside of Metsu were statues until the Week of Mondays, where they ward off bad spirits. The Kitsune are primarily there to convey messages for the spirits and the gods, it was necessary for Sando to become a Guardian when the others left. Because there needed to be two. What happened to Riff Raff? We were going to see a Guardian, and he was judged by them before. He didn’t want to go through that again. He went back to the beach, and was found by the militia group that were sent that way by David (he wanted to send untrusted ones away). He would have wanted to come back to Hygard on the boat with them. Can the ghosts only possess the dead? They inhabit the drowned to bring them back to life for a while. Had it inhabited someone other than Brinner, it probably would have tried to drown more people in order to get the other ghosts out. Why was Brinner so afraid of the water? He couldn’t face the fact that he had drowned. Could Riff Raff authenticate with the Golem? No, he wasn’t allowed to know what was in there. He would have been killed. Could we have authenticated correctly with the Golem? Maybe, if we’d taken David. Authenticating correctly was the way to get around it without a fight. How much damage did that ceiling take? Maybe, 40. What was it about that room that kept Juen from the curse? He was put in there before the curse happened, it was sealed. The curse is older than Greta, two or three Gretas. A long time for the old man to meditate. In the vision why did Seraph see the Metsuken / Hygard invasion as human? Because Seraph was seeing the vision from a Metsuken’s perspective, they look human to each other. Do the Metsuken know that they are cursed? No, they have no idea. In Zi’s organisation, what is his position? The Keeper of the Illusive Tome...part of the Royal Guard. Zi’s page for more information What is Butch’s full name? The Butcher of Stormroque Bay, worked in the Fish Market. What is the nearest port? From Metsu to Hygard. name yet What would Roxy do when back at Hygard? She’d go straight home to spend time with her family. She wouldn’t write for a while, except for a hurried epilogue. And when she did hand in her story it would be unedited. It was a shock for her to discover what they did, but she needed for Yuen’s story to be told. For Gartok, in episode 4 of Metsu, Gartok said: “I’ve dated worst”, who has he dated? He’s probably dated Gorgons, he’s not squeamish when it comes to different creatures, etc To the GM: Who did you ship (relationship wise)? I quite liked the Brinner thing, it was sweet for him even though he was dead. Did Brinner actually like Ptolemy? Or was it the ghost having not seen anyone in a while? Brinner was happy for the company, but they went through so much. A note on Gartok’s love life: When Gartok was a younger orc, he fell in love with a human girl. One of the reasons he instantly didn’t like Ptolemy. Talking Season 3, there was discussion there would be a time gap. Yeah, it’ll be 1 to 2 weeks. There’s a slight increase in hostility from the people of Hygard. In Season 2, when Greta came down from the tower, in a wreck, did he carry Prince like a baby? No, unlikely. In Season 1, what was the Orb and the Rainbow Feather? The Orb was made by the Reckoner, to protect / hide the Feather. The Feather itself was a physical miracle, left behind by the Radiant. Why did you take Brinner with you? He could have been killed by the cyclops. He was our way into the City. He was hurt and we didn't want to leave him with the Jingka. Why did Brinner come with us? He wasn't making business any more, and he wanted to come with us back to Hygard. Where was Zi when we arrived on Metsu Island? Zi paid for half of the boat fare, he meant it, when the ship crashed against the rock. He "flitted" off the ship, and left. He stepped out into the place between and was with the Jingka. The Bird Pillar, separate but related species to the Jingka? Common ancestors, yeah. Seraph fell through the demon portal, was it hell? The abyssal plane. Like the one Zi goes to. What was the Kuo-toa chief's name, and what was the clans name? One for the archives. What was the Drow's King's name? Ask Chenzira...? Does Durgrim still have the spear of Vuul? If he is not dead, then yes. What was that shadow source? And where did the King find it? Ghede is under the mountain, there is a similar being holding the City, called the Ravenous Storm. A similar being to the Patient Abyss. There were visions in season 2 of the man who became the Drow King getting lost in the tunnels and leaving with this second being. Did the "immortal racist" ever get out? No. the backstory What is Gartok's favourite colour? Sea. What is Roxy's favourite colour? Leaf green. What is Ptolemy's favourite colour? Turquoise. Just kidding. Cherry pink. What is Zi's favourite colour? Red. Zianddin's page Now the Mother has gone, what happens to the rest of the Veil? It'll work, they just can't make any more. Did we miss any cyclopi, or were they just the opportunists they appeared to be? The cyclopes were scavengers that were always there but gathered in greater numbers. Did Tral's parasol survive? The parasol handle is out there somewhere, I'm not so confident about the rest of it. Category:Q&A